Vegeta A telemarketer?
by ElvenMoonSkyTiger
Summary: well the title should say it all
1. New chapter one

DANKE FOR THE REVIEWs. Though I didn't cath many misspellings the verb tense changeing made sense And I am typing this story in a hurry bt Thanx for the reviews my english Teacher checked it and Told me the verb tense changing made sense alright sry just thought I would point out wordpad does not have a spell checker and I also have a habit of holding the shift key down. AS A MATTER OF FACT ONLY TWO WORDS WERE MISSPELLED AND I HATE COMMAS not to get mad at anyone I just had to point it out and if it will make you happy I will reupload chapter one all mistakes fixed. Sorry I just hate someone correcting my english all together even if it is my teacher or parents chapter two will be up right away here is the rvised chapter one. Rissa of the Saiya-Jin I am sorry I am not getting mad at u they were good tips but I suck at english class  
  
Trunks grl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER- by know everyone one should know the people who write these stories don't own them cuz if I did I would differently not be broke cuz if u sue me all your going to get is some cookies I just baked and water they r really good chocolate chip cookies but what I am saying is I don't own the show or its char cuz if I did I would own Trunks and then I would be very very happy but I don own Alex and any other strange Unknown char. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Hehehehehehehehheheheheh this is funny By the way I know it has been done before but it was to funny of a thought I had in my head to not write about ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "VEGETA COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?"  
  
"I want you to get a job."  
  
"Later, I am Training."  
  
"NO, NOW I AM TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME LATER FOR EVERYTHING."  
  
"FINE." He grabbed the paper and started reading the classifieds  
  
TELEMARKETER  
  
Call people and get them to buy our product. NO experience needed call this number for an interview 555-1234. $45 to $75 dollars an hour 5 hrs a day 5 days a week THAT ONLY 25 HOURS A WEEK NOT TO Many hours.  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem hard."  
  
"Well are you looking?"  
  
"Yes and I think I found one, I will be back later woman!"  
  
"Alright dear." she said preoccupied in other stuff.  
  
He got dressed up in a suit and went to his interview. He came out and he had the job and started tomorrow at 9 am.  
  
He got to work the next morning and called the first person on the list.  
  
****RING RING****  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is Mr. Adames there?"  
  
"No he isn't, can I take a message?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to sign-up for our home owners insurance, Would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Authors note sry it is so short but I wanted to leave u wondering and I don't know what next any suggestions Please review thanx Trunksgrl Ps if u get a chance read my story dance trouble 


	2. Poor George

CLICK  
  
***PLEASE HANG UP AN TRY AGAIN***  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG STUPID HUMAN." He shouted and blow upo the desk area.  
  
"Mr. Briefs is there a problem?" asked his boss George.  
  
"Yes there is that woman just hung up on tha pri..."He remebered that he could loss his job if he finished that statment and stopped.  
  
"Well what were you saying?"  
  
"SHE HUNG UP ON ME."  
  
"Well that is part of the job."  
  
"NOBODY HANGS UP ON THE PRINCE OF ALL...." he was intruppted by the familar voice of Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Bell, I am here to fix the computer."  
  
"Oh are you the computer repairman?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am."  
  
"Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
"Well sir I am one of the best even if I am younger then some.  
  
"What did you say your name was."  
  
"Gohan and this is my daughter Alexandra." Since Gohan and Videls babysitter bailed on them, He had to take Alex with him because she souldn't go patroling with Videl and her partner. ****What was that cops name again hmmm**** he thought. It wasn't like she was a problem she was very smart for a six year old and was a great help.  
  
Vegeta was settled into a new desk with a new phone and the person he took it from was lying on the floor in pain and fear.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Mr. Andrews There?"  
  
"This is he."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to.."  
  
*Click*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why does everyone hang up on me grrrrrrrr~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I take a break?"  
  
"Yes, just til the Computer man is done, What was his name again?"  
  
"GOHAN SON!!" said Vegeta irrated(SP?). He walked into the room where Alex and Gohan were.  
  
"Hey squirt." Alex looked up from THE DAIRY OF ANNE FRANK.  
  
"Yes Daddy?"  
  
"Can you hand me the red wire, the gold colored microchip, the miniscrewdriver, those little yellow wire connecters and the microchip with the letters QTW, you got all of that?"  
  
"Yep, here you go."  
  
"Thanks Ale, sweetie."  
  
"Look who might be smarter than her father yet and obviously(Sp?) stronger." Said Vegeta with a smirk  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta, How is your first day?"  
  
"Easy as pie." he said" You almost done?"  
  
"Almost." He tightened a screw "There we go."  
  
"Well does it work?"  
  
"Alex will you turn it on for daddy?"  
  
"Yup." she turned it on and the screen flashed System online.  
  
"There ya go Mr. Bell."  
  
"Thank you here is your check, Little girl would you like a candy bar?"  
  
"Daddy can I?"  
  
"Sure." she got her candy bart and they left.  
  
Vegeta went Back to his desk.  
  
"Is Mr. Thomas there?"  
  
"This is him."  
  
"Yes I am with Whitmanns Home Insurance and I was wondering if you were intrested in our once of a lifetime offer.....Mr. Thomas......"  
  
*Dial Tone*  
  
Vegeta smashed the phone in his hands went over to Georges office and knocked down the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UH OH POOR GEORGE BELL  
  
TELL ME ANY ERRORS PllllllEEZZZZZ 


	3. pleez read pleez imporant

I am really really reall sry I have not updated lately I will update all of these stories soon I am really really really reallt sry I hope u all accept my apology cuz I am truely sry my computer is a peice of crap and does not work like it is supposed to I am really sry  
Trunks_grl  
Again pleeez forgive me I have beeen so busy latly with school and such   
I am very sry I will update soon but don't let this stop u from reveiwing but I am so sry 


	4. HE gets fired and Hired

Guess what another update I am on roll tonite. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!  
  
"Can I help you mister Briefs?"  
  
"Yes I was wondering if I could have a new Phone?'  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Well here Is on go now back to work."  
  
"He walks back out to the desk and dials the NExt number on the list. "Hello Mr. Ford?"  
  
"Yes, Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes I was wondering if you would like to purchase our once in a lifetime offer of Whitman's life insurance?"  
  
"No thank you I already have life insurance."  
  
"Thats good cause you will need it when the prince of all............"  
  
"Mr. Briefs we do not treat customers so ruddily now hang up and you are fired."  
  
"You can't fire me because I quit."  
  
He walks into Capsule corp. "Hey Honey How was work?"  
  
"I quit." He said and went up stairs to the Gravity Room.  
  
"VEGETA GET DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mom you don't have to yell."  
  
"Vegeta came back down and Bulma handed him the classifieds "Now Find another job."  
  
"But."  
  
"Or no Supper and the couch."  
  
"Alright." HE starts looking through the paper and finds and ad for a prison guard. They are holding interviews for it in an Hour so he puts back on his suit. "I am going to an Interview."  
  
"Alright dear, Good luck."  
  
HE gets in the car and drives to the prison and is the first on to be interviewed  
  
"Now MR. Briefs Have you had any experience in keeping people under control?"  
  
"YEs sir."  
  
"Alright, Have you ever had a crimnal record?"  
  
"NO, Sir."  
  
"Well then you are hired you start tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~! Sorry it is short well check back soon ;-) 


	5. So sry

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 
    
    Hi all I am Truely sry OI have not update I will soon I promise hm Maybe I will update\par
    a few of my stories this week not sure thou pleez pleez forgive me Hope no one is mad \par
    at me I was going to take them down cuz it seemed no one really liked them and I might \par
    still It is a lot of workt to wrtite them and I would love to know what u all think agn I am sry\par
    Pleez review the story and any idea/suggestions r very welcomeing 

\par ~~TRUNKSGRL~~\par } 


End file.
